


Stake Stuck in this Ground

by otcton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Natasha Romanov's Arrow Necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otcton/pseuds/otcton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha receives the arrow necklace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake Stuck in this Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I had never read a Clintasha fic before this idea popped into my head and refused to let go. That has since been remedied. 
> 
> Title from "Roll Away Your Stone" by Mumford and Sons

Clint had seemed preoccupied all evening, slightly agitated even. Natasha was a little annoyed because they had been planning this evening for weeks, one night where they could be free of Avengers responsibilities. The others were covering for them, so unless there was an emergency that required everyone, they had the entire night free. And Natasha had big plans for tonight, emphasis on the night.

“I heard Steve got a dog. A miniature beagle, if you can imagine. I think the S.H.I.E.L.D. psychiatrists told him taking care of something would help his adjustment. Clint. Clint, are you paying attention?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah. Dog.”

“Well it doesn’t seem like it. You’ve seemed distracted since we got here,” Natasha said. “Do you want to go ahead and leave?” she added with a smirk on her face.

“God no. We’ve already ordered and I’m starving.” She got the feeling that wasn’t the only reason he didn’t want to go, but didn’t push it. He’d tell her what was bothering her in his own time and she couldn’t do anything to hurry it up.

Though she was never one for idle chatter, Natasha spoke even less during their dinner than she normally would have. It wasn’t awkward though, they ate in the comfortable silence that came from years of knowing each other.

“What do you say we skip dessert in favor of heading back early?” Clint asked.

“Sure. I have different plans for dessert anyway.” Clint just grinned back at her and stood, taking her hand when they stepped out of the restaurant.

When they got to her apartment, she pounced on him, kissing him hungrily.

“Nat, wait,” Clint said, pushing her away. “I-I got something for you.” Clint reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a long thin box.

“I’ve been thinking, and I wanted you to have something to remind you of me. I know you don’t like super fancy or flashy things, so I had this made.” He then pulled off the lid, revealing a silver necklace with an arrow small enough that from a distance looked like it was part of the chain. She was speechless.

“Before you tell me that a spy can’t wear personal items, just let me say this. You can take it off when you need to. Anyway, I don’t want Natalia Romanova, or Natalie Rushman, or whoever you’ll be on your next mission to wear it. I want you, Natasha Romanoff,Clint Barton’s girlfriend, to wear it.” When he said that, she smiled.

“I wouldn’t dream of saying no. Thank you.” He put on the necklace, pressing his lips to the back of her neck after he did up the clasp. She turned around and put her hands around his waist, pulling him closer for a kiss. Their lips smacked, bodies flush against each other. When he started kissing down the side of her throat, she pulled him back toward the bedroom to finish what she had started, but not completely forgetting about her gift.

 

 


End file.
